Achille's heel
by artistman
Summary: Jenny wants to spend more time in school


FADE IN

PAN OVER THE CITY

CUT TO:

ABOVE SCHOOL

CUT TO:

INT. GYMNASIUM

JENNY WAKEMAN is in the gymnasium sixth, on line with a few other girls behind her, before Britney and Tiffany's desk, the judges of the tryouts.

BRITNEY

Okay who's next.

Gabby hands her photo to Britney and Tiff

TIFF

(smerks)

So you thinks you have what it takes to be a Bridge Junior Cheerleader?

GABBY

If you look at my resume, I've been to George Town, Philly...

Britney cuts in

BRITNEY

Save the speech for a rainy day. Let's see what you got?

Gabby starts off extending her left arm

GABBY

Give me a B...

TIFF

NEXT!

Gabby storms off

GABBY

just two more seconds...

Britney and Tiffany ignore Gabby

TIFF

Who do we have now?

Sarah give her photo to Britney and chewing gum like a cow

SARAH

My name is like Sarah and I'm 12.

TIFF

And why do you want to be a cheerleader

SARAH

I like dreamed of this day for all my life.

TIFF

Next!

The camera goes back to Jenny looking towards the front of the line and then looking down at SHELDON

JEN

I just wish this line would hurry up. I have like this really great cheer that I want to show Britney and Tiff.

SHELDON

I practiced for eight hours straight to get my cheer right.

JEN

I hope my cheer gets me noticed by all the boys on the football team.

SHELDON

Are come on Jen What about ... Silver Shell?

JEN

He's great and everything, but I only see him when there's trouble.

SHELDON

But that's what he does

JEN

I want more

A girl behind Jenny taps her

MARY

Excuse me uh are you going to move up ahead.

JEN

Oh yeah...

Jenny walks a few steps

TUCKER runs into the gymnasium and crashes into Jenny

MARY

Little boy. There are no boys allowed. This is a girls only tryout.

Tucker turns and looks at Sheldon

TUCKER

What about him?

Sheldon looks at the other girls

SHELDON

What. I didn't know that.

JOANN turns around and looks down at Sheldon

JOANN

Do you see any other boys here.

SHELDON

I uh didn't bother to look I just wanted to...

JOANN looks back

TIFF (O.S.)

Next!

JOANN

Like how long were you standing there?

SHELDON

Be...uh

Sheldon quickly changes the subject

SHELDON (CONT'D)

Oh look there's a door I think I'll go check to see if the hinges still work.

JEN

Sorry Sheldon...

Tucker looks down in front of Jenny as the line moves ahead seeing gum on the floor

JEN (CONT'D)

Just one more and then I go...

TIFF (O.S.)

Next!

TUCKER

Jenny look ou..

Jen then steps in the gum

JEN

Aar Drat...

TUCKER

...at least it isn't doggie Poo..

JEN

Aar now I have to clean it off

Brad opens the Gym door and sees Jen and Tucker and yells at them

BRAD

Hey Jen we're late for class.

Sheldon leaves

BRAD (CONT'D)

Are you coming

Brad looks over to his next class. Brad starts to walk away

JEN

Looks at this

Brad pauses and turns around and looks at her

JEN (CONT'D)

You're going to just leave a girl in need.

Brad turns back as he is walking through the doorway.

BRAD

Uh Sorry gotta go

Brad exits into the class room

JEN

Go catch your brother.

TUCKER

But...

Just then MRS.WAKEMAN calls Jenny on her screen

JEN

Aar not now. Could her timing get any worse?

TUCKER

But your mother is calling...

Jenny ignores the call for a while, trying to get the gum off her shoe

MRS WAKEMAN

XJ9 come in...

Jenny still struggling with the gum as it is getting all over her hands

MRS WAKEMAN (CONT'D)

XJ9 Report. There is a disturbance downtown I need you pronto.

Jenny expands her screen

JEN

Mother your timing is like so off. I'm in a real sticky situation here

MRS WAKEMAN

Are you battling some kind of blob Monster.

JEN

No gum, and I think it's winning

The gum is all over her.

MRS WAKEMAN

Why didn't you switch to force field mode? That should release the gum.

JEN

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Jenny activates the mode and the gum disintegrates off of her.

MRS. WAKEMAN

Now that, that's taken care of I need you to stop The Goliath.

JEN

Mother could it wait? I want to tryout for cheerleading

Just then Brittany and Tiffany look at Jenny who is up next

TIFFANY

So are you going to show us what you got.

MRS. WAKEMAN (O.S.)

XJ9!

BRITTNEY

This is the last day for tryouts

Jenny is about to blast when she looks back at the girls

JEN

Sorry, Brittany and Tiffany. I have this cheer all worked out and every thing but I have to ...Well you know.

BRITTNEY

If you can't find the time then don't ever bother showing up.

JEN

(upset)

What! No...

Jenny blast off

While in flight

JEN (CONT'D)

(to herself

Mother sometimes you make me so mad...

Jenny then sees the Goliath monster in the distance

JEN (CONT'D)

Today is not your day Goliath cause you just ruined my plans!

Jenny speeds toward the Goliath.

Tiffany excuses herself from the table

TIFFANY

Excuse me Britney

BRITTNEY

Sure girl

Tiffany goes outside the gym to the hallway and calls her uncle

TIFFANY

Uncle Novax. The Jenny project just left...

Meanwhile across town not to far from where the Goliath is being fought by Jenny a new mad scientist Named NOVAX is finishing his killing machine. His Machine is bigger than the Goliath it is called ZAVON. Using a fire truck like hose, Novax is spraying the robot with an indestructible protection seal. Being that the Robot is so big Novax's assistant TROY holds the back end of the hose.

NOVAX

Just a few more feet and it will be ready to fight for us.

TIFFANY (V.O.)

I want her out of the way.

NOVAX

That will be my pleasure.

Novax hangs up the phone

NOVAX (CONT'D)

...a little more to go...

Just when Novax reaches the heel of his robot the spray becomes exhausted

NOVAX (CONT'D)

What... huh...

Novax looks at the nozzle of his hose and sees no more fluid

NOVAX (CONT'D)

I don't believe this...

Novax paces back and forth upset.

Novax assistant heads towards the computer

NOVAX (CONT'D)

My plans are ruined! I can't take over the world with this thing. It's only 95 indestructible. I need it at full strength.

Novax assistant returns

TROY

Excuse me sir but who's going to know that other than you and I?

Novax stops and turns towards Troy

NOVAX

You're right. Before I start my mission I'll have ZAVON knock over a few banks. We need more money to make more formula.

TROY

Whatever...

Meanwhile Jenny then knocks off the head of the Goliath as it rolls into the scene. She then lands beside it slapping her hands clean from a clean defeat.

JEN

Maybe next time you'll think twice about changing my schedule...Oh I sorry I forgot you have no head to think with.

LATER

Jenny arrives in the schoolyard seeing Tucker's fall down.

TUCKER

Uh...are you checking up on me Jenny?

JEN

Well I was called...

TUCKER

(cuts in)

...to battle another Monster from out of space!

JEN

Well actually the monster was from Dr. Savannah's back yard.

TUCKER

Wow, how long did it take you to knock this one down?

JEN

Three minutes

TUCKER

Wow that's your best time ever.

JEN

Well that Goliath ruined my try out plans with Brittany and Tiffany

TUCKER

Aar you don't really want to hang out with them do you?

JEN

Come on Tucker, being a cheerleader really makes you popular with the guys.

TUCKER

That again.

Just then Brad shows up

BRAD

Hey Jenny, we have Social Studies next. We're talking about Hercules and Zeus and other cool stuff.

JEN

You think we'll be discussing about Athena.

Brad and Tucker look at Jenny confused

TUCKER

What is your head stuck in neutral or something?

JEN

No why?

TUCKER

Athena?... Every thing is about boys and love.

JEN

If that's part of the class today, I'm there.

Just then Mrs. Wakeman calls Jenny again

MRS WAKEMAN

XJ9 there's another emergency.

JEN

(disappointed)

No not now. I like really wanted to take this class!

MRS WAKEMAN

Sorry XJ9 but this one can't wait.

JEN

Aar Mother but you don't understand. We may be talking about Athena.

MRS WAKEMAN

You do not have time for a love life XJ9 the world is in a turmoil

JEN

(frustrated)

Aar Drat I'm quitting school! And forget me saving the world!

BRAD

But if you do that you'll miss out on a lot of good things.

JEN

What does it matter I'll never have time for it anyway.

Jenny then flies away angry.

MEANWHILE THE NEXT DAY

Zavon is destroying the city

CUT TO:

Jenny is moping in a cave off range from Mrs. Wakeman

CUT TO:

Brad and Tucker are in class learning about Achilles Heel. Tucker raises his hand to answer a question as gabby is reading passage.

GABBY

When Achilles was born, his mother, Thetis, tried to make him immortal by dipping him in the river Styx. As she immersed him, she held him by one heel and forgot to dip him a second time so the heel she held could get wet too. Therefore, the place where she held him remained untouched by the magic water of the Styx and that part stayed mortal or vulnerable.

Tucker calls out

TUCKER

You mean that was his only weakness, the heel of his foot.

TEACHER

Yes. That was the area his mother was holding him by when she dunked him.

BRAD

Wait a minute. The baby could have drowned?

TEACHER

Good point. But I don't think the writer of this FAKE story really thought that one out!

TUCKER

Wow Jenny's really missing a good class today.

MEANWHILE

Jenny is in the cave still moping

JEN

XJ9 do this. Do that. I never have time for school. Why couldn't mother have built me a brother or something to give me a break?

Back in the city Zavon is really making a mess of things.

NOVAX'S LAB

NOVAX

Troy soon we will have the whole world.

TROY

You could have it all for yourself. I'm going to find some real friends...I'm leaving!

NOVAX

But I need you...

TROY

You don't need me you need a tape recorder because all you talk about is taking over the world. Right now that's starting to give me a headache.

Troy exits

NOVAX

But...

Back at the school

Mrs. Wakeman meets up with Brad

MRS.WAKEMAN

Have you seen XJ9... she never came home yesterday

Brittany and Tiff arrive and cut in

BRITTNEY

She's been a no show in all of her classes.

BRAD

Wait you mean she's not with you.

MRS WAKEMAN

No she turned off her scanner

BRAD

That's not good

BACK AT THE CAVE

Jenny decides to take a flight to think

JEN

I have to go think.

IN FLIGHT

JEN

If I were a real girl I wouldn't have to miss out on all the fun stuff at school...

As Jenny is flying through the air she notices the city in a mess.

JEN (CONT'D)

I don't get it. I can't even runaway from trouble.

She then looks left and sees Zavon about to crush a car.

JEN (CONT'D)

Oh no! There are people in that car!

Jenny then pauses

JEN (CONT'D)

Why don't the see that robot

Jenny looks again at the Robot and the people in the car

JEN (CONT'D)

Wait but didn't I decide to give this up.

Jenny P.O.V. Focusing on the car then the people

JEN (CONT'D)

But I can't let them get hurt

Jenny darts and saves the family grabbing the car right before the robot stomps on them.

The LITTLE GIRL sticks her head out of the window while in flight to thank Jenny.

LITTLE GIRL

Thanks.

Jenny then puts car down not thrilled

Jenny starts off

FATHER

Hey my daughter said, "Thanks"

JEN

Yeah... yeah whatever!

Jenny darts away to stop the robot

JEN(IN FLIGHT) (CONT'D)

I guess I have to stop this thing now.

Jenny as of reaching the monster aiming to give him a ramming fist. She is suddenly bounced back hitting the ground below her.

JEN (CONT'D)

I didn't see that one coming.

Jenny stands again and darts again for the Zavon this time

extending her head rays. She shoots them at him and there is no effect.

Jenny gets thrown back onto a building.

Jenny goes back again with different weapons several times as she is constantly being thrown back to the same area.

Almost giving up Jenny stands and just looks at Zavon confused.

JEN (CONT'D)

I hit that thing with every thing I got and I haven't even dented it one bit

Banged up a lot now Jenny then calls Mother

JEN (CONT'D)

Mother...

MRS WAKEMAN

XJ9?...

JEN

Who else would it be?

MRS WAKEMAN

Good point... Where are you?

Jenny is using a blast gun on the monster head. Nothing happens.

CUT TO:

Back at the school. Brad, Tucker and Mrs. Wakeman watch Jenny on screen

JEN

I'm in the middle of fighting this monster

CUT TO:

Jenny swinging at the Robot as it strikes back at Jenny.

Brad and Tucker are listening in on the conversation

JEN (CONT'D)

This one is really hard to stop

Tucker looks up at the professor

TUCKER

Hey...

MRS WAKEMAN

Something wrong young man.

JEN

(fed up)

Mother, I need something here?

Tucker cuts it

TUCKER

Have you tried the heel?

JEN

The what?

BRAD

The heel. Yeah... that could be it. We learned that the other day in Social Studies.

JEN

No I haven't tried that. Why would I?

TUCKER

There's just a 95.6 percent chance that thing would fall if you hit it there. If it doesn't work it could be heading our way and you know what that means…

JEN

No more chances to try out for any other school activates.

TUCKER

I was more like thinking we call could lose our lives but if that's what motivates you to stop that thing it's okay by me.

JEN

I'm on it.

Jenny then races towards the robot's heel. Using her laser blast and cutting hands she heads for the heel

In slow motion she cuts through the robots foot. The robot falls down and hits the ground.

Jenny looks back proudly.

JEN (CONT'D)

Mother Mission completed! Now about school, cause if I went to class I would have probably figured out the part about the heel.

MRS WAKEMAN

You're right XJ9 perhaps I'll call you a little lest then usual.

Jenny smiles at the camera

JEN

Thanks Mother.

Mean while

On the phone with Tiffany

NOVAX

We have to go to plan B...

END


End file.
